Cuidado com o que você deseja
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: ... Pois você pode se arrepender depois... - COMPLETA
1. Um desejo

Oiii de novo, pessoas. \o Estou aqui trazendo mais uma fic minha para vocês. ;3 Para a surpresa [?], não será uma fic yaoi. qqq Bem, vamos lá então? Espero que vocês gostem. *OO*

* * *

Finalmente o dia chegou, depois de tanto tempo, tantos sacríficios, dores, tristezas ao longo do caminho, será que valeu a pena passar por isso tudo? Mas, afinal, que dia é este? O dia que a Shikon no Tama foi finalmente tirada das mãos de Naraku, agora estando nas mãos deles, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Shippou. Agora que eles conseguiram o que queriam - não completamente, pois Naraku ainda está vivo, o que pretendem fazer com esta jóia? Quem irá usá-la? Será que Inuyasha finalmente se tornará youkai-completo como sempre quis? Ou um humano? E Naraku.. Onde é que ele está? Agora que perdeu praticamente tudo, o que ele irá fazer? Será que Kagome queira usar a jóia por um pedido seu? Será que isso trará brigas ou discussões? Ou será que vão comemorar por finalmente terem derrotado seu inimigo? Hm.. Isto só iremos saber no decorrer da história, será que agora, tudo acontecerá perfeitamente bem?

* * *

O dia está lindo, nuvens lindas no céu, o céu totalmente azul, sol brilhando como nunca.. O dia esta perfeito. Combina perfeitamente com a ocasião que aqueles 5 ( Cinco ) estavam vivendo. Estavam em cima de uma montanha, sentados na grama, formando um "círculo". A felicidade esta totalmente óbvia em suas faces. A Shikon no Tama agora nas mãos de Inuyasha. Mas, tinha uma coisa que estava incomodando Kagome. No meio de tanta felicidade, parece que ninguém ainda havia pensado neste detalhe tão crucial... O que será feito com a Shikon no Tama?

" _Será que realmente Inuyasha se tranformará em um youkai completo? Houshi-Sama havia falado uma vez, que ele pode perder o controle e acabar atacando os próprios amigos.. Aíi, o que devo fazer? _"

Com uma atitude meio sem pensar antes, tirou a jóia das mãos de Inuyasha, este por sua vez tomou um susto. Ela levantava e ia um pouco pra longe, colocava sua mão direita no queixo e ficava andando de um lado para o outro; todos estranharam aquele corportamento dela, Inuyasha se levantava rapidamente e ia até ela, com seus braços cruzados.

- _Hey, Kagome.. O que houve?_

Inuyasha não obteve resposta da mesma, parece que ela está em outro mundo. O hanyou ficava mais confuso. Então, fazia uma cara meio que "emburrado" e chamava por ela novamente, com um tom um pouco mais alto.

- _K-A-G-O-M-E!_

- _Ãaan? _- Assustou-se um pouco mas logo respondeu ele.

- _ O que foi? Estou aqui só pensando, é só isso, nada demais! Hunf! _- Dava as costas para ele.

- _ Eu sei o por que voce está assim.._

- _QUE? - _Se assustava novamente, voltando de frente pra ele.

- _É porque a gente excluiu você do nosso assunto, né? Haha. Não precisa ficar assim, a gente volta com ele! _- Ria um pouco.

- _... Inuyasha..._

- _Hm?_

- _ Osuwari! _- Após esta palavra dela, o colar no pescoço de Inuyasha meio que "brilhava" então ele caía com cara no chão.

- _Inuyasha realmente é muito lesado! _- Comentava Shippou.

- _Concordo! / Também Acho! _- Confirmava Sango e Miroku.

- _Grr! Se não é por isso, por que então? Você não deveria estar feliz? Nós recuperemos a Shikon no Tama! _- Diz Inuyasha, se levantando lentamente.

- _POR ISSO MESMO! É a Shikon no Tama que está me preocupando.. O que será feita com ela?_

- _HÁ! Sobre isso não precisa de preocupar, eu irei usá-la para me transformar num youkai completo! _- Fechava os olhos com um sorriso.

- _ Inuyasha..._

- _ Não se lembra do que o Houshi-Sama nos disse? Você pode acabar atacando seus próprios amigos, sem perceber._

- _BAKA! É claro que não faria isso. Hunf! _- No meio de suas palavras, pegava a Shikon das mãos da Kagome.

- _HEEY! Me devolva, a gente ainda tem que resolver o que fará com ela. Pense bem antes!_

- _ Já está tudo decidido! Eu finalmente irei me transformar um youkai completo, depois de tanto tempo querendo isso._

- _Inuyasha, nós conseguimos ela juntos!_

- _E dai?_

- _ Inuyasha...!_

- _ Eu sempre esperei por este dia, e não será ninguém que irá me impedir de realizar o que sempre quis!_

- _COMO ASSIM? Largue de ter pensamentos egoístas, Inuyasha! E você acha que ninguém irá te impedir, é? Vejamos..._

- _Ãn? _

- _ ... _- Fechava os olhos.

- _ Inuyasha... OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!_

- _M..ALDI..TA!_ - Dizia essas palavras lentamente, depois com esforço, se levantava rapidamente.

- _Você sabe o que eu mais quero agora?_

- _Hmm, não me interessa! _- Dava as costas para ele, cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos.

- _Mas irei falar mesmo assim... O QUE EU MAIS QUERO AGORA, É NUNCA TER TE CONHECIDO!_ - Dizia essas palavras enquanto apertava seus pulsos, mas se esquecendo que num deles estavam a Shikon no Tama.

- _Inuyasha..._

Kagome se virava rapidamente, olhando para Inuyasha com um olhar de tristeza, com lágrimas em seus olhos. E segundos depois, Inuyasha se "tocava" que estava com a Shikon no Tama, seus olhos arregalaram, e esticou seu braço direito pra frente, para agarrar-se na Kagome. Mas sua visão começava a ficar totalmente branca, e lentamente a imagem de todos os seus amigos sumiam dos seus olhos, em sua visão era somente uma enorme tela branca, que agora estava ficando preta.

Seria essa a última vez que Inuyasha viu Kagome e seus amigos?

* * *

Bem, esse foi o primeiro capítulo, depois trago o resto para voces. :PP Então, digam, o que acharam? *-*

Favor, deixe um review, dizendo o que voces acharam da fic e tals, sendo crítica ou não, fará meu dia mais feliz. SS22

Se quiser favoritar, a vontade paishão, irei adorar. *-* Só não esquece da review, viu? )):

bgs querides até a próxima. *-* (L


	2. Como será que eles estão agora?

Yoo minna-san. :3 Depois de um tempin, trago para vocês o segundo capítulo. \o Está meio grandinha, porque não quis usar o mesmo tema para dois capítulos. Ah, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram o outro capítulo e que deixaram review e/ou favoritaram. *-* 3 Bem, eu espero que gostem. *-* Logo mais, trago o terceiro capítulo. Bem.. Boa leitura. S2

* * *

" _Onde estou? O que aconteceu? K-Kagome..._ "

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem aonde estava. Sua visão estava completamente preta. Não dava para enchergar nada. Mas, devagar, abria seus olhos, sentindo alguém tocando em suas orelhas. Ao abrir os olhos, via Kagome. Ele estava totalmente confuso. Ao ver Kagome na sua frente, lembrava dela, lembrava de tudo. E, lembra também da primeira vez que viu ela, e não foi dessa maneira, por que agora estaria sendo diferente? A pergunta é, será que Kagome também se lembrará? Após ter aberto os olhos, parecia que ela não tinha percebido, Inuyasha em um tom baixo, tentava começar um diálogo com ela.

- _H-hey, o que você está fazendo, Kagome?_

- _AHN?_ - Se assustava, afinal, pensava que ele estava morto, ou algo do tipo. Com o susto, caía para trás, batendo com o trasseiro no chão.

- _Você está vivo? E c-como sabe meu nome?_

" _É.. Parece que ela não se lembra._ " - Pensava Inuyasha.

- _É uma longa história, irei te explicar, mas antes, poderia tirar esta flecha do meu peito, Kagome?_

- _M-mas como.. Por que? Você pode ser uma pessoa malvada que irá me matar logo após tirar a flecha. E por que você não tira sozinho?_

- _Tsc.._ " _Não acredito que terei que recorrer a este metodo, mas você pediu, Kagome._ "

- _Olha para mim, eu tenho cara de alguém malvado?_ - Fazia uma cara de triste e biquinho, com os olhos brilhando.

- _KAWAAAAAAII!_ - Pronunciava ela.

" _Heh, funcionou._ "

- _... Tá, até parece que isso funcionará comigo._

- _AHN?_ " _Merda, não funcionou._ "

- _Só irei tirar essa flecha, depois que você me dizer como sabe meu nome, hunf._ - Cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos.

- _Eu prometo que irei te falar. É que se a gente continuar aqui, poderá vir youkais, e você estará correndo perigo, besta! Eu estou querendo te proteger, mas comigo selado nesta árvore, não irei conseguir._

- _S-selado?_ - Não entendia o que ele estava falando, estava totalmente confusa.

- _Kagome, por favor!_

" _O que eu faço? Por que eu estou achando que não irei me arrepender se liberar ele? O que está acontecendo?_ "

- _Ok ok, você venceu, seu idiota!_

Se levantava, e aproximava-se da árvore, colocando a mão na flecha, logo depois, tirou ela do peito do hanyou, liberando-o ele do selo. Ao ser liberado, envolvia seus braços na moça, abraçando-a, afinal, não acreditava que iria encontrá-la de novo.

- _Kagome, estou tão feliz em te ver de novo!_

- _H-hey, pare! O que está f-fazendo?_ - Ficava um pouco vermelha, logo empurrando ele.

- _Você não se lembra, né? Maldição, é tudo culpa minha._

- _M-mas sobre o que você está falando? E vamos logo, você me disse que me explicaria tudo depois de eu tirar a flecha de você._

- _Ok-... Hm, que cheiro é esse? Velha Kaede? Vamos Kagome, eles estão se aproximando._

- _Ahn? Mas o que-..?_

Inuyasha pegava ela pelos braços, e corria para algum lugar que não os encontraria. Sabia que provavelmente Kaede também não iria reconhecer ele. E causaria uma confusão tremenda. Ao chegar num lugar seguro, largava ela, e sentava no chão, com as costas na árvore, cruzando seus braços.

- _M-mas o que? Dá para você me explicar o que está acontecendo?_ - Agora, sua face era de raiva.

" _Ela continua assustadora com essa cara.._ "

- _Ok ok.. O que você quer saber mesmo?_

- _Ahn? TUDO! Não me enrrole!_

- _Tá tá..._

Começava a contar pra ela, tudo que aconteceu, desde o captura dos fragmentos até agora. Isto, demorou um certo tempo; Kagome mesmo depois de ter ouvido aquilo tudo, continuava sem entender, não entendia o que ele estava falando. Após ele ter terminando de contar tudo para ela, a mesma sentava no chão, fechava os olhos e suspirava.

- _Mesmo agora, depois de ter me contado tudo isso, continuo sem entender nada.._

-_ AHN? Está dizendo que todo esse tempo que perdi contando tudo isso pra você, foi jogado fora?_

-_ ... Eu quero ir para casa._

-_ O que? - Não entendia a dela agora._

- _Já disse, quero ir pra casa. Esse poço que você me falou, o qual "liga" a minha era e a sua, é aquele por qual eu vim?_

-_ S-sim._

- _Hmm.. Poderia me levar de volta pra ele? Quero ir pra casa._

- _M-mas.._

- _Já disse. Poderia?_

- _O-ok._ " _Mas que diabos ela.._ "

Se levantava, dava as costas para ela, e abaixava um pouco.

- _Vamos, suba nas minhas costas, é mais rápido assim._

- _O-ok._

Se aproximava dele, depois, subia nas costas dele, e indo novamente até tal poço, chegando nele, colocava ela no chão, ficando com uma cara meio que triste. Seria que a veria de novo?

- _P-pronto.._

- _Obrigada. Agora vou indo._

- _Kagome.._

- _Hm?_

- _Eu irei te ver de novo?_

- _.. Jaa nee.. Inuyasha._

Após se despedir dele, pulava dentro do poço, voltando a sua era. Inuyasha não se lembrava de ter dito seu nome para ela.. Então como ela..? Olhava para dentro do poço, tinha uma esperança de que ela apareceria novamente. Mas, era surpreendido por uma flecha que estava vindo em sua direção.

- _O-o que? Esse cheiro.. Velha Kaede?_ - Se jogava para o lado, escapando da flecha.

- _Como você conseguiu se libertar do selo da minha irmã, Inuyasha?_

- _Heh! Você provavelmente não compreenderia, já está numa idade mais avançada. Hah!_ - Dava as costas para eles, e pulava em cima de uma árvore, depois, virava seu rosto para ela de novo.. E mostrava a língua. Depois ia embora dali.

- _Não pense que irá ficar assim.. Inuyasha!_

Enquanto continuava pulando de árvore em árvore, olhava para o céu, e via que já estava anoitecendo. Pensava nos seus amigos.. Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Shippou. Como será que está a vida deles agora? Já estava meio que perto da vila a qual Sango morava. Então, ia em direção até tal vila. Ao chegar na mesma, adentrava-a, mas logo depois, veio vários humanos com katanas, cercando Inuyasha. Um deles perguntava.

- _O que você quer aqui?_

- _Estou procurando a Sango, preciso conversar uma coisa com ela. Não vim até aqui para brigar._

- _O que diabos um hanyou como você teria para conversar com ela?_

O círculo que formava em volta de Inuyasha, meio que se abria um pouco, para a passagem de uma pessoa. Tinha aparência de gente já velha. Este seria o pai de Sango.

- _Qual seu nome, hanyou? O que você quer com a minha filha?_

- O assunto é meio que particular.

" _Hm.. Sem fragmentos da Shikon no Tama, Kohaku não foi controlado pelo Naraku.. Com isso, a família dela não morreu._ "

- _Hmm.. Matem ele!_

- _... Espera, pai!_ - Sango aparecia de trás dele, e olhava o hanyou.

- _Hm?_

- _Que estranho.. Você me procura, dizendo que tem algo a conversar comigo, mas eu não estou reconhecendo você._

- _Por isso mesmo. É sobre isso que queria conversar com você._

- _Ahn?_

- _Filha.. Não dá conversa para ele!_

- _Calma, pai. Você já pode pedir para seus homens se retirarem. Não acho que esse hanyou tentará algo dentro da nossa vila. E além do mais, já sei me defender sozinha, caso ele tentar algo._

- _Hmm.. Ok. Homens, podem se retirar já. Tome cuidado, Sango!_ - Os homens que cercavam Inuyasha saiam dali em seguida do pai de Sango, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- _Me siga.. Vamos conversar em outro lugar._

- _A-ah, ok._

Ela dava as costas para ele e andava em frente, até uma casa que tinha logo ali na frente, enquanto Inuyasha a seguia, ao chegar na casa, entrava nela, depois, o hanyou. Ao entrar na casa, Inuyasha vê uma criança deitada dormindo, criança esta que era meio que familiar. E em cima deste, um gato youkai. Kirara?

- _Pronto, só falaremos um pouco baixo, não quero acordar meu irmão._

- _Kohaku? E aquele gato, seria a Kirara?_

- _Como você sabe o nome dele e o dela?_

- _Sobre isso que vim conversar com você.._

- _Vamos, então diga logo._

- _Heh! Por onde começar.._

Sentava no chão, cruzava seus braços e fechava seus olhos, e começava a contar tudo o que houve para ela. Depois de ter contado tudo.. Sango arregalou os olhos, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de escutar. Seu próprio irmão ter matado sua família? Não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

- _M-MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? KOHAKU JAMAIS FARIA ALGO DESSE TIPO!_

- _Já esperava essa reação de você.. Mas é a verdade. Eu darei um jeito de que tudo volte a ser como era antes, então, digamos que isso que você está vivendo, é uma ilusão passageira. E como eu disse.. Kohaku não fez aquilo tudo por quis, e sim porque estava sendo controlado pelo Naraku! E mesmo depois de ter feito.. Faz de tudo para se vingar do Naraku. Mesmo não sendo culpa dele. E você fez novos amigos, que se importam com você.. E até mesmo, um amor, o Miroku._

- _CALE-SE!_

- _.. Aneue?_ - Kohaku abria os olhos e se levantava lentamente, ficando sentado. Olhava para sua irmão, e a via com umas lágrimas no rosto.

- _O que houve, aneue?_

- _Kohaku, eu te acordei? Desculpe. Não foi nada._ - Passava a mão nos seus olhos, para tirar as lágrimas.

- _Kohaku.. Você poderia me fazer um favor? Leve este hanyou embora._

- _O-oh, certo._

- _Sango.. Não entenda errado o que eu disse._ - Era puxado por Kohaku, para fora daquela casa.

- _E-ei, espere.. Sango, reflita um pouco._

- _Jaa nee.. Inuyasha..._

A mesma virava o rosto para ele e se despedia. Enquanto o mesmo era arrastado até a saída da vila, após dela, Kohaku largava dele, dava as costas e andava até sua casa novamente. Até que para ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha.

- _Kohaku, posso ter uma conversa com você?_

- _Hmm.. S-sim._

O mesmo se aproximava de Inuyasha.. E começaram a conversar. Depois de uns minutos, Inuyasha se despedia de Kohaku e corria em frente, indo embora dali, enquanto Kohaku voltava para sua casa. Permanecia correndo para longe dali; pensava.

" _Hmm.. Falta agora Miroku e Shippou. Quem irei primeiro? Ah, o Miroku é mais fácil de se achar._ "

Continuava correndo, até encontrar uma vila cheia de mulheres, depois de um tempo pensando, sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo. Conhecia uma vila que era habitada somente por mulheres, provavelmente seria lá onde ele estava. Corria em direção até tal vila. Olhava para o céu, e via que já estava bem escuro. Mas ia atrás dele mesmo assim. Ao se aproximar da vila, não via ninguém nela, provavelmente seria porque já estava tarde. Mas, sentia o cheiro de Miroku por perto, ia em direção da onde o cheiro estava vindo. Conforme chegava perto. Conseguia avistá-lo, mas, ele não estava sozinho, estava com uma mulher do lado. Já sabia o que estaria pra acontecer. E não queria presenciar aquilo, então, se aproximava dele com passos lentos, ficando de braços cruzados, chegava atrás dele, sem ser percebido e falava baixo.

- _Ei, seu pervertido!_

- _AAAAAAAAAAH!_ - A mulher tomava um susto, e desmaiava, caindo em cima do Miroku.

- _WOOOA! Maldito hanyou! Irei acabar com você!_ - Segurava a moça com sua mão esquerda, e com sua direita apontava para frente, Inuyasha sabia que ele iria usar o kaazana.

- _E-E-EI, MIROKU, ESPERE! Não use o kaazana, eu só quero conversar._ - Dizia tais palavras, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore, deixando só seu rosto amostra.

- _Como você sabe meu nome? Não estou me lembrando de você._

- _É por isso que vim até você!_

- _Ah, já que você fez esta mulher desmaiar, acabou com meus planos para hoje, então, não tenho nada melhor para fazer. Diga o que quer comigo._

- _Seu houshi pervertido, você não muda! Enfim.._

Saía de trás de tal árvore e se aproximava lentamente, sentava no chão, e começava a contar para ele.. Toda a história. Depois de ter contado tudo, não parecia que ele estava surpreso. E sim com uma cara de feliz.

- _Hmmm.. Uma mulher.. Sango, hein? Hmmm.. Ela é bonita então, né? Hmm.. Pode não ser uma coisa ruim de se pensar._

- _... Miroku, tenha vergonha nessa sua cara! Aqui é um papo sério, hunf._

- _Haha, desculpe!_

- _Enfim.. Você sabe de uma maneira que eu possa desfazer isso tudo?_

- _Hmm.. Eu não sei de nenhum._

- _Tsc.. Seu inútil._

- _Bem, eu já vou indo. Se eu demorar para voltar com esta moça, irá causar problemas para mim! Haha. Jaa nee.. Inuyasha._

- _H-hm.. Houshi-Sama, o que aconteceu?_ - Dizia a mulher acordando.

- _Não é nada, vamos voltar._

- _U-uhum._

Eles iam embora de volta para vila, enquanto Inuyasha continuava ali. O mesmo se aproximava de uma árvore, colocava suas costas nela, e suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça. Olhando para o céu. Vendo a linda noite que estava. Seus olhos iam se fechando lentamente.

- _... Será que existe uma forma, de eu desfazer isso tudo?_

Pegava no sono ali mesmo. O tempo se passava, e depois de umas horas, o sol começava a aparecer. Mas Inuyasha continuava dormindo. Até que sentia algo te cutucando, abria seus olhos lentamente. E via Shippou na sua frente.

- _H-hm, Shippou?_

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PAAAAAAAAAAAAAI, ELE ESTÁ VIVO!_

- _Mas o que?_ - O pai de Shippou ia para frente do mesmo, protegendo-o.

- _Hmm? Então você é o pai dele?_ " _Heh, de fato, já que a Shikon no Tama está inteira, não existe fragmento, não existindo fragmento, aqueles irmãos do trovão não eram tão fortes para derrotá-lo..._ "

- _Você conhece meu filho?_

- _Sim, infelizmente._

- _GRRR, olha como você fala dele._

- _Enfim.. Não precisa se preocupar, não quero brigar com ninguém, queria apenas conversar com ele._

- _Pai, eu não quero, ele vai querer me matar. Olha a cara de sanguínario dele._

- _O que você disse, pirralho? Gr._

-_ Não se preocupe filho.._

- _Eu só deixarei você falar com ele se eu ficar do lado._

- _Heh, não importa._

- _Tudo bem para você, filho?_

- _S-sim._

- _Então.. Vou direto ao ponto.._

Não ficava enrrolando, contava tudo para eles dois. Shippou ao ouvir tudo, começava a chorar, afinal, de acordo com Inuyasha, seu pai está morto. O filhote de raposa, se agarrava em seu pai,

- _M-mas que diabos você está falando, hanyou?_

- _Não fui eu quem escolheu que isso tudo acontecesse. Apenas aconteceu. A culpa não é minha._

- _Grrrr._

- _Ah, eu tenho uma pergunta.. Você sabe uma maneira de eu desfazer isso tudo?_

- _Na verdade eu sei.. Mas, não irei te falar, porque não quero que voce desfaça, pois não quero meu filho sofrendo sem mim por perto dele, para protegê-lo._

- M_as quem disse que ele estava sofrendo comigo? Pelo contrário, ele ganhou novos amigos que sempre o protegia, aprendeu bem mais com a vida, e amadureceu, e o mais importante, ele estava feliz ao nosso lado. Você como pai dele, não tinha que achar que isso é importante?_

- _.. Inuyasha..._ - Dizia Shippou, meio que surpreso com as palavras dele.

- _Tsc.. A única coisa que eu quero é a felicidade do meu filho, não importa se eu estou vivo ou morto. Se ele está feliz, é o que importa._

- _Heh!_

- _Pai.._

- _Bem.. Existe uma pedra que é capaz de fazer qualquer desejo, chamada, pedra do desejo..._

- _Ótimo, como eu consigo ela?_

- _.. Você não deixou eu terminar de falar..._

- _Heh!_

- _.. Bem, tem uns pequenos problemas.. Ela fica na montanha mais alta do norte, no topo dela, tem uma caverna, lá dentro que fica a pedra. Dentro da caverna, tem um youkai que protege ela. E a própria caverna é protegida por uma barreira, para quebrá-la somente um youkai muito poderoso. E mesmo assim, é com dificuldade. Mas, o maior problema, não é esse.._

- _Hm..?_

- _Essa pedra só aparece no primeiro dia do primeiro mês, quando a lua fica negra__, no caso, daqui a uma semana__. Ou seja, existem hanyous que perdem seus poderes neste dia. Você seria um, correto?_

- _Tsc.._

- _Viu. E essa montanha é protegida por vários youkais pássaros. Em resumo.. Para quebar a barreira, precisa ser um youkai, para entrar na caverna precisa ser um humano, e para usar a pedra precisa ser na hora em que o sol nasce no dia seguinte, porque depois ela se quebrará. E não pense que é tão fácil... Pois, muitos hanyous e youkais tentam pegar essa pedra também. Enfim, não é uma coisa fácil de se fazer. Mas._

- _Heh! Não importa.. Eu consigo fazer. Jaa nee, Shippou, pai do Shippou. E.. Obrigado._

Se levantava e corria em direção ao norte, mais exatamente, em direção até essa tal montanha. Será que Inuyasha conseguirá concentar seu erro? Realmente há uma solução?

- _Kagome.. Eu irei conseguir, você vai ver! Heh!_

* * *

Acabou-se o que era doce. ))):

Bem.. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. *-*

Deixe um review, queride? *-* Dizendo o que você achou do capítulo e tals. Sua opinião é importante para mim. :3 -ss

E novamente.. Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esta fanfic. *-*

bgs, até a próxima. s2


	3. Será que pode ficar pior?

Yooo de novo, minna-san. xDD Esse capítulo saiu mais rápido que eu esperava. :B É que estava com muita vontade de escrever, então. *-* Bem.. Acho que esse é o penúltimo capítulo. :3 Então, aproveitem a leitura. *-* haha É isso.. Espero que vocês gostem. \o Boa leitura. :B

* * *

_" Cheguei, é aqui! Espere mais um pouco, Kagome! "_

O hanyou finalmente chegou em tal montanha. Estava meio que cansado, afinal, mal descansou. Mas não seria isso que faria ele desistir do seu objetivo. Olhava para cima, vendo a altura daquela montanha, não só altura como também os youkais pássaros que o pai de Shippou havia falado. Já estava de noite.. E seus poderes tinham sumido. Como será que ele irá lidar com esta situação? Ele não perdia tempo. Começava a subir aquela montanha. Conforme ia subindo ia vendo mais humanos - hanyous que perderam seus poderes também no caso, e youkais, o que se parece que, conforme mais alto é, mais perigoso também será. Inuyasha continuava subindo. Até que ao olhar para o lado direito, vê um youkai vindo em sua direção. Inuyasha arregalou seus olhos, mas antes mesmo que o youkai o atingisse um youkai pássaro passou rapidamente e pegou tal que estava tentando atacar o hanyou.

_" Essa passou perto! Tsc.. Tenho que me apressar! "_

Continuava subindo. E aparecia uns humanos e youkais fracos querendo atacá-lo. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Inuyasha consegue derrotá-los. Depois, já estando bastante exausto, chegava finalmente no topo. Via uma caverna mais a frente.

_" Seria essa? "_

Pensava ele. Se aproximava de tal, e tentava colocar uma mão dentro da caverna, mas, uma barreira o impedi.

_" Heh! Então é essa mesmo! Mas, como irei quebrá-la? Estou sem meus poderes, tsc!- .. Mas o que? "_ - Ao fim de seus pensamentos, olhava para trás, seus olhos arregalaram.

- _V-você? Mas que diabos..?_

- _.. Hmm.. Finalmente te encontrei, Inuyasha._

- _.. Sesshoumaru! " Verdade.. Estou sem a tessaiga, então por isso Sesshoumaru veio até mim.. Mas que merda! Logo agora. "_

Era de fato.. Seu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru. Parece que a situação de Inuyasha se complicou ainda mais, o que ele fará perante a esta situação? Estando na sua forma humana, não seria capaz de nem ao menos arranhar Sesshoumaru. E sabendo que esse Sesshoumaru que está na sua frente, não é o Sesshoumaru "bonzinho" que ele conhecia antes de fazer o desejo com a shikon, seus ataques seriam fatais, para de fato, matar Inuyasha. O hanyou ficava um tempo pensando, e logo tinha uma idéia.

- _.. Que deprimente te ver desta maneira. Mas, assim, irá me causar menos trabalho! Eu irei pegar a tessaiga._

Com sua mão direita, Sesshoumaru fazia um corte diagonal de cima para baixo no nada. E durante tal corte, saía de suas unhas uma coisa, parece que verde. Ao que parece, a unha do mesmo esticava. Com isso, o ataque de Sesshoumaru ia até Inuyasha. Ao chegar perto do mesmo, ele se jogava para seu lado direito, fazendo o ataque de Sesshoumaru bater na barreira da caverna. Fazendo um pequeno arranhão em tal.

_" Heh, como pensei! "_ - Inuyasha se levantava e voltava para o lugar aonde estava.

- _Inuyasha.. Um hanyou deve se comportar como um hanyou, e lamber o chão!_

Apontava agora suas duas mãos, fazendo dois cortes diagonais, de cima para baixo no nada, de novo. E a mesma coisa acontecia. Durante tais cortes, suas unhas se esticavam e iam até Inuyasha. Mas agora, com dois, será mais difícil de escapar. Será? O mesmo invéz de se jogar para o lado.. Se jogava para frente, saindo do ataque dele. E novamente.. O ataque de Sesshoumaru batia na barreira, fazendo outros arranhões. Inuyasha se levantava e ia de novo para o mesmo lugar.

- _Inuyasha! Um hanyou como você nunca será capaz de conseguir me arranhar! Tentar, é uma perda de tempo._ - Com um pulo, se aproximava de Inuyasha. Parando a uma certa distancia na frente dele.

- _Nessa distância.. Você não conseguirá escapar._

- _Merda!_

Sesshoumaru com suas duas mãos fazia vários cortes no nada, de cima para baixo, da esquerda pra direita, vários. Deixando o hanyou sem com uma chance de escapatória. E conseguindo.. Seus ataques de fato, conseguiam acertar Inuyasha.. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que vários acertaram, muitos erraram, com isso..

- _Heh, consegui!_

- _Ahn?_ - Sesshoumaru não entendia a situação.

- _Arigatou, Sesshoumaru!_

A barreira a qual protegia a caverna, era quebrada pelos ataques de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha com bastante dificuldade, se levantava e entrava em tal caverna, e seguia em frente, logo mais, via uma pedra, com uma cor azul.

- _É essa? Etto.. O pai do Shippou não me disse que a cor dela era azul. Tsc, nem para dar informações direito ele serve! Mas..._

Se aproximava da pedra, e a pegava. Depois, caminhava com uma certa dificuldade, para a saída de tal caverna. Mas, um grande youkai ogro, caía sobre ele. Fazendo ele cair no chão.. Com isso, a pedra saía de sua mão e ia para longe.

- _MALDITO, então é você o tal youkai? Heh, posso cuidar de você!_

Tentava tirar ele de cima, mas, não tinha muita força. O youkai levantava sua mão esquerda, a qual tinha um machado, mas, antes que pudesse realizar o ataque. Algo lhe puxa para fora da caverna. Inuyasha não conseguiu ver ao certo o que era. Mas, não queria saber.. Se levantava e pegava novamente a pedra. Ao chegar perto da saída da caverna, avistava Sesshoumaru cravando suas garras em tal youkai ogro. Sabendo então que foi ele quem o salvo.

- _Tenho que fazer mais alguma coisa por você, Inuyasha? Tsc.. Deprimente._

- _Venha, quero acabar logo com isso, você agora não tem saída. Não posso entrar na caverna, mas meus ataques podem!_

- _Mas que merda! O pai de Shippou também não me avisou sobre isso.. Maldito!_

Mas.. Sesshoumaru era pego despercebido. Um youkai pássaro passa rapidamente e o pega. Tirando-o dali. Inuyasha aproveitava essa chance e saía da caverna. Mas, ao sair.. Olhava para trás, e via outro youkai, rolando em sua direção. Não tendo como escapar, o youkai empurrava Inuyasha, fazendo-o caindo daquela montanha incrivelmente alta. Como Inuyasha sairá dessa situação?

- _M-mas que merda..._

Tentava se agarrar em qualquer coisa que passava perto dele, mas não conseguia. Mas, sentia algo se aproximando. Ao olhar para o lado, seus olhos arregalaram.

- _V-você-...?_

* * *

Acabou. çç

Agora só no próximo capítulo. xDD Quem adivinhar o foi que o Inuyasha viu, ganhará... [?] qqqq -t

Bem.. Poderiam deixar um review dizendo o que acharam da história? :3 Como já disse.. A opinião de vocês realmente importa. *-*

E agradeço novamente, quem está acompanhando esta fic. *OOO*

Acho que é só isso.. Logo logo [?] trago o próximo capítulo. :B

bgs, se cuidem, viu? S2


	4. Arigato, minna!

OEOEOE CRIANÇADA, O BOZO CHEGOU. (RR) -nn * Leva pedrada *

Enfim.. Primeiramente, quero me desculpar por esse meu sumiço. x_x Foi tenso parar logo naquela parte né? xDD Bem.. Trouxe para vocês o último capítulo da fic. Espero que vocês gostem. E, obrigado por quem está acompanhando. *-* Boa leitura. \o

* * *

_" Mas, por que vocês estão aqui? "_

- Sango, Kirara?

Ele não acreditava no que estava vendo.. Mas, não tinha tempo para conversar estando naquela situação.. Logo, Kirara corria até ele e o pegava. Descendo com ele.. Tirando-o daquela montanha. Depois.. Inuyasha descia de Kirara e ficava fitando Sango, ainda não acreditando no que estava vendo.

- S-Sango, mas por que? O que você veio fazer aqui sozinha?

- Humm... Quem disse que estou sozinha?

Ela olhava para trás.. Estando ali, Miroku lutando contra alguns youkais fracos. Depois, ela subia com seu olhar, olhando logo o começo da montanha.. Avistando Shippou e seu pai. Antes que Inuyasha pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa.. Algo envolvia sua cintura.. O puxando para trás.. De fato, era o ataque de Sesshoumaru. O youkai tendo Inuyasha preso em seu ataque, o levantava e ficava rodando com aquele no ar. Logo depois, o jogava longe.

- Inuyasha! - Gritava Sango.

Era jogado longe.. Ao chegar no chão, rolavaaté um certo ponto. Batendo suas costas numa pedra grande. Mas, com esse ataque, a pedra saía da mão de Inuyasha. Ele olhava para os lados, para ver se achava.

- Merda! Onde está? .. Aqui está você!

Estava a uma pequena distância ao lado direito de Inuyasha. Ele esticava o braço para tentar pegar. Mas, seu corpo já estava muito ferido.. Quando estava quase conseguindo.. Sesshoumaru aparecia a uma certa distância na sua frente.. Já colocando suas garras para frente, para atacar o hanyou.

- Acabou!

- Tsc..

Novamente, o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.. Fazia outros cortes do nada, fazendo com que suas unhas se esticassem e fossem até o encontro do hanyou. Este que não tinha como se defender. Mas.. Uma flecha passava pelas unhas do outro, cancelando o ataque.

- Isso é..! - Inuyasha olhava para os lado e arregalava os olhos.

- K-Kagome..!

- De alguma forma.. Eu consigo atirar essas flechas.. - Dizia Kagome. Logo depois, aparecia Kaede ao lado dela.

- Velha Kaede?

- Eu fiz o que você pediu, Inuyasha! Hehe.

- Essa voz.. Kohaku? " Ah, agora eu lembro, daquela conversa que tive com ele na vila da Sango. "

- Arigato, Kohaku!

- Ele me contou que você pediu para que ele conversasse com todos nós. Pois, de alguma forma, ele tinha alguma lembrança dos nomes Kagome, Shippou, Miroku e Kaede. E além do mais.. Todos nós paramos para pensar.. E todos nós sabíamos seu nome, sendo que você não havia falado.. Então, resolvemos acreditar em você. E vinhemos aqui te ajudar.. Pois.. É isso que os amigos fazem, certo, Inuyasha? - Sango proferia tais palavras com um sorriso na face.

- Minna-San.. Heh! - O hanyou fechava seus olhos e abria um pequeno sorriso, caindo uma lágrima de seu rosto.

- Está chorando, Inuyasha? - Perguntava Kagome.

- Q-que? Não! Eu não choro! Hunf!

- ... Acabou com essa conversa? - Sesshoumaru cortava o assunto.

- Inuyasha.. Faça o pedido!

- Ãn?

- Como se eu fosse deixar! - Sesshoumaru corria em direção de Inuyasha, para matá-lo.

- Nós vamos tentar pará-lo por um tempo. Depressa! - Dizia Miroku. Todos correram até o youkai, para que ele não conseguisse chegar até o outro.

- M-mas, a vida de vocês está melhor assim.. Kagome.. Está com sua vida totalmente feliz, não correndo risco de vida aqui nessa era. Shippou, está com seu pai, que o ama. Sango, está com sua família completa, irmão, pai. Miroku, está totalmente livre, não tendo que ficar preso somente a uma mulher. Então.. Por que faria isso?

- Inuyasha.. Você acha que íriamos vir até aqui para nada? De fato.. Você está certo. As nossas vidas estão melhor assim. Mas, como você me disse.. Tudo isso não passa de uma ilusão. A verdade mesmo não é essa, nós entendemos isso! E sofremos com isso. Além do mais.. Ao seu lado.. Fizemos novas e maravilhosas amizades, e temos um ao outro para nos proteger. Somos praticamente uma família. E aqui.. Essa família foi separada. E só depende de você, restaurar essa família. E é isso que todos nós aqui queremos. E, nossa amizade é tão forte, que nem mesmo a shikon no tama pode quebrar. Pois, ainda sim lembramos do seu nome, e nos importamos com você! Então.. Inu-.. - No meio das palavras de Sango, era acertada em cheio pelo ataque de Sesshoumaru. Caindo no chão.

- O tempo está se acabando.. Depressa, Inuyasha! O qu-..? - Dessa vez, Miroku, que recebia o ataque dele, caindo ali também.

- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Inuyasha. Todos nós cometemos erros, e só depende de nós mesmos concertá-los! Er.. - Agora, era Kaede, Shippou e seu pai que foram atacados. Sobrando somente Kagome de pé.

- Sesshoumaru seu maldito, não toque nela!

- Está tudo bem, Inuyasha. Como a Sango-Chan disse.. Tudo isto aqui, não passa de ilusão. - Ela sorria, mas, não demorava para ser acertada pelo youkai.

- Parece que agora não terei mais interrupção!

O hanyou olhava para o céu, e via que estava amanhecendo. Percebia que agora, seria a hora perfeita. E depois dessas palavras de seus amigos, já sabia o que fazer. Ele conseguia pegar a pedra, estando com ela em sua mão, fechava bem ela, enquanto fechava seus olhos, com o sorriso na face.

" Vocês ganharam.. "

- Acha mesmo que está tudo bem fechar os olhos assim? Tsc.. Que seja! Pelo menos você aceito seu destino, morrer para mim! - Novamente, corria em direção dele.

" Eu desejo.. Que tudo volte a ser como era antes de eu fazer o desejo com a shikon no tama! "

Antes que o ataque acertasse o hanyou, este abria seus olhos. E via que tudo na sua frente estava começando a ficar branco, voltando a fechar os olhos. Logo depois, voltava a abrí-los.. Via Kagome na sua frente, com os braços cruzados. Logo depois, ela se virava e falava em tom alto.

- Eu já falei que não isso não me interessa! - Só que no momento que ela se virava, via a face de Inuyasha totalmente diferente, não entendendo nada.

- Han? Inuyasha?

- Kagome.. Heh, eu consegui!

- Conseguiu o que? Dá para me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - Ela fez uma cara de raiva, abaixando os braços e fechando as mãos.  
Mas logo era surpreendida, Inuyasha ia até ela, colocando seus braços na cintura dela, puxando ela até ele. Enquanto aproximava seus lábios aos do dela, até que, tocava-os, dando um beijo nela, fechando os olhos. Ela ficara totalmente corada, ainda de olhos , Miroku e Shippou que estavam logo ali perto. Viam aquela cena, e ficaram vermelhos junto com Kagome. Não entendendo o porque daquilo.

- É.. Tava demorando. Parece que o Inuyasha esqueceu realmente a Kikyou. - Dizia Miroku.

- Uhum. - Concordava Shippou.

- Vocês não entendem o sentimento de uma mulher.. Como Kagome-Chan ficará ao saber que Inuyasha está fazendo isso somente para esquecer sua antiga paixão? - Indagava Sango.

- Tadinha.. - Dizia os 3 ( Três ) ao mesmo tempo.

- Devemos contar a ela antes que ela sofra mais. - Dizia Miroku.

- Houshi-Sama está certo.. Vamos lá. - Proferia a exterminadora de youkais.

- Sim. - Shippou concordava com eles.

Enquanto isso.. Inuyasha ia devagar descolando os lábios.. Colocando sua cabeça no ombro dela. Abraçando ela forte.

- Me desculpe por tudo isso Kagome! Fico realmente feliz em vê-la de novo!

- Inuyasha..? - Ela não entendia nada, mas, ia fechando seus olhos, enquanto o abraçava também. Até que ouve uma voz ao seu lado.

- Kagome-Sama.. Ele está tentando de enganar!

- Houshi-Sama?

- É verdade, é verdade! - Comentava Shippou.

- Saíam daqui, não estão vendo que a gente está num momento particular? - Dizia Inuyasha permanecendo de olhos fechando, ainda abraçado com Kagome.

- Kagome-Chan.. Ele está te usando para esquecer a Kikyou-Sama! Pois ele ainda a ama.

- O QUE? INUYASHA...

- Hm? Não dê ouvidos a eles Kagome.

Ela se soltava dele, ia um pouco para trás. Fechando os olhos.

- Que foi, Kagome? - Inuyasha abria os olhos, não entendendo aquilo.

- OSUWARI! OSUWARI OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

Com isso.. Inuyasha caía de cara no chão, e afundava cada vez mais a cara no chão, conforme cada osuwari dito pela Kagome.

- M-maldição...! " Mas, parece que tudo voltou a ser como era antes. Eu consegui! Heh! Obrigado a todos vocês, minna-san. Especialmente a você.. Pai do Shippou. Graças a você, eu soube como desfazer aquilo tudo. Obrigado, seja onde tu estiver. E pode ficar tranquilo, seu filho está em boas mãos... "

- Nossa, esse comando de osuwari foi ainda maior do que o outro que ela deu hoje. Kagome deve estar realmente com raiva dele. - Comentava Shippou.

- Tadinho.. - Novamente, comentava os 3 ( Três ) ao mesmo tempo.

- Inuyasha no baka! BAAAAAKAAAAA! - Indagava Kagome num tom alto, se distanciando cada vez mais do hanyou. Enquanto colocava as mãos nos seus lábios.

" Baka! Mas, não sei o porque.. De alguma forma, eu acho que tenho que te agradecer.. _Obrigado, Inuyasha!_ "

* * *

Bem.. Acabou. çç O que vocês acharam desta fanfic? *-* Mereço review? ): Seja crítica ou elogio, é bem vindo. \o Obrigado a todos que leram. E, até a próxima. \o


End file.
